bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kujo Kinjiki
Kujo Kinjiki is a newly arrived Arrancar. He is 6'2 and has white hair, often seen wearing more formal clothing than casual clothing. His zanpakuto is Lobo Corrompido de Mar which is in the form of five bladed rings on his right hand. Appearance Kujo is a young man with messy white hair and pale skin. His eyes are a deep brown, and are often mistaken to be black. Usually, Kujo will wear a white shirt with a red tie and black pants, however has a white cloak and a suit that he will occasionally wear instead. Kujo's mask remnants are around his mouth, forming a more devilish appearance. He oftens wears a gas-mask to seem less threatening, however his reasoning goes deeper than just hiding appearances. His hollow hole is through his right hand, through the palm. Personality Describe how your OC acts. Likes Dislikes History Kujo has always lived a life of freedom, and ease. As a hollow, Kujo was relentless, almost mad to a point of insanity however due to a lack of control. His power was too much for his body to handle at times, and could overwhelm his prey with plenty ease. As time progressed, Kujo learned to control his power and direct at a target rather than fight blindly. He began tempering his reiatsu and mastering himself. Upon completing his training, the indentified hollow took up a name he once heard before; this signifies the 'birth' of the dominant soul known as Kujo. Now a Vasto Lorde, Kujo was less so the stalky canine he once was, but still often felt bouts of rage from before; still he seeks for the answer to his instincts acting up in such a weird way. He felt anchored mentally to something he couldn't quite comprehend, and had searched far for another who could explain this to him, only to find no other could; if they even understood him, that is. Years passed, and after wandering aimlessly in search of his answers, Kujo drove himself mad; through and through. One morning, he forgot his goals and ignored any thoughts, rising from a deep slumber only one word escaped his mouth amongst a low growl: 'Feed'. Immediately Kujo set upon a pack of hollows, undeniably composed entirely of Vasto Lordes like himself. "Look here!" One Vasto Lorde shouted as it turned and slammed it's large serpentine body against Kujo, promptly screeching in agony as the wild and enraged Kujo burst through it's midsection. By the time the pack noticed Kujo and their dying comrade, 2 were swallowed by black reiatsu; released from the claws of Kujo. His empty black eyes gazed at the final Vasto Lorde in front of him. The Vasto Lorde laughed and retrieved a mighty weapon crafted of remnants of dead hollows from his back; he stood atleast 3 feet taller than Kujo. "Look at you! I hate to see one of my own kind digress into the beasts they once were." The final confontation had not lasted long; Kujo was instantly overwhelmed by the power of the Vasto Lorde he faced, however briefly regained his grip on his rage. *'How long have I been like this?'* Kujo thought. *'I cannot die here, I will not let myself die here!'* Rising to his feet, and inspecting his severed hand and the amount of blood he lost, Kujo stared up at his opponent. The Vasto Lorde laughed again. "I'm surprised, you may be reckless and primitive, but it would appear you haven't lost it just yet. I suppose it's only in an animals nature to retain some sort of control, though." Kujo understood suddenly, his answers were in front of him; he needs to master his madness. Utilize it and direct it outwards, give it somewhere to go other than his mind. The Vasto Lorde loomed over him. "Remember my name, you pitiful beast. I am Kinjiki!" There was a sudden silence. Kujo looked down at his hand, and clenched his fist, then released the tension. *'I must.'* He thought. In a swift motion, Kujo ripped the upper right side of his mask off, and darted at Kinjiki as he began overflowing his a black reiatsu similar to before. Appearing behind his target, Kujo's eyes pierced through the black reiatsu with a blinding white energy; as he let out a feral roar the reiatsu parted to form a fanged mouth. The reiatsu overflow began chipping his mask away and suddenly instant regeneration kicked in one last time and reformed his hand, however a deep black and with large claws like a wolf. Kujo landed on the back of Kinjiki and jabbed his hand through his enemies collar. In a deep, nightmarish voice, Kujo roared: "No! I am Kinjiki!" and all at once ripped off his head and consumed it before being enveloped completely by reiatsu. Days passed and as the sandstorm Kujo caused had settled, a man lay at the heart of the storm; an arrancar to be more exact. Kujo began to stir, and sat up; still dazed from what had ha ppened. He inspected himself carefully, he had flesh now, and resembled a young man, who couldn't of been more than 20 or so. Still, his oddly white hair got in his eyes occasionally, he was unsure as to why he would have hair like this if he looked so young. "Ah, it is only because I look young. I forget how long I've been alive at this point." As for his previously regenerated hand, it kept it's black color and stood out from the rest of his pale skin. It almost looked like part of him was corrupted, haunted still by his madness of a past life. Instead of the claws he once had however, they appeared now as five steel bladed rings, one on each finger. "Atleast I can contain my strength, now." Not long after he awoke, another arrancar found him. The robed one spoke of 'feeling' Kujo's reiatsu, knowing he was definitely a newly formed arrancar. He spoke quietly but articulately, and seemed interested in the potential of Kujo more than Kujo himself. "I can mold you into something extraordinary. Tell me your name, my friend." The arrancar offered, and extended his hand, smiling devilishly. Kujo returned the offer by jabbing his hand into the gut of the arrancar, sinking his blades deep into his flesh. "The name's Kujo Kinjiki. Sorry, but I don't need your guidance." Now aware that there are more 'Arrancar' like himself, Kujo set out in search of where they may be; he no longer wished to fight alone. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō Salvia Corrompida (Corrupted Sage): '''Salvia Corrompido is the zanpakuto of Kujo Kinjiki, and takes on the form of five steel bladed rings that resemble the claws of a wolf, worn on each of his five fingers on his 'corrupted' right hand. The release command for Salvia Corrompido is 'Feed'. Unreleased, Kujo refers to Salvia Corrompida as Sabio, a simpler word for 'Sage'. Resurrecion: Kujo clenches his right hist and digs his claws into his own flesh, covering them with blood. His claws shatter and reform into the form of a halberd covering his hand. The rest of his right arm becomes twisted and blackened with corruption as Kujo shares his consciousness with his own madness, tapping into immense power. His white hair is longer and held back in a large pony tail. Kujo wheres black tattered robes with metal chains and a large lock for a belt. His hollow hole is filled by a green reiatsu that pulses constantly. Around his neck Kujo wears a necklace of skulls, each one signifying the souls who have been lost to his madness. (Ability 1 name) '''Ability 1: Temores Atados (Tethered Fears): '''Kujo taps into his zanpakuto's power, plunging his mind deep into its core, weaponizing his madness. It is conducted with two commands. Lasts 4 turns, and has a cooldown of 3 turns. -Fuerza (Strength): Kujo sacrifices his control for rage, and embodies his reiatsu. His eyes become a piercing white. Despite losing most control, Kujo naturally retains his knowledge of fighting and combat in general, enabling him to use his full arsenal of techniques. Each strike dealt by Kujo in this form release a blood red blast of reiatsu, reinforcing the attack to be less easily parried. -Sabiduria (Wisdom): Kujo opens his mind and channels his reiatsu, gaining access to an immense amount of knowledge. In this form, Kujo acts more human than feral and his eyes glow a bright gold. In this form he sacrifices alot of physical strength for the ability to weaponize his madness outwardly, shooting tendrils of black reiatsu outwards from his zanpakuto. Opponents hit by the tendrils are tormented by the madness consuming a recent memory (Usually of the rest of the fight, or the identity of Kujo.) This simply irritates enemies and causes a sort of dazed effect. '''This is two abilities in one, so the mods will defiantly need to look over and balance it, just letting you know. (Ability 2 name) Ability 2: Orgullo de Sangre (Blood Pride): '''Intiwining his body with his reiatsu, Kujo can achieve his own 'enlightened sense', effectively phasing his body between reiatsu and physical form at will. His reiatsu phasing has no defined shape, and can stretch/bend/break apart and still reform. Enemies who come in contact with the reiatsu experience instense pain for no physical reason and slowly begin craving the pain uncontrollably and unexplainably if they come in contact with the reiatsu more than twice. As a consequence for overusing this ability, Kujo is slowly consumed by a sense of narcissism and greed for power, this ability can be used safely for 4 turns, with a cooldown of 6 turns. All effects of madness are reverted 1 turn upon deactivation of the ability. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. '''He gets one more Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches